


Fast Car

by Detroitbydark



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the choice the outcome was always predestined. She was always going to be bleeding. They would always have blood on their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Car

Kate gets out of the car. She goes her own way. They both go their own way.

Stronger as a pair and weaker alone. It doesn't stop them. 

She's not ready. Neither is Seth but it's safer for her this way he tells himself. He's done enough to pervert her life, to send it spiraling out of control. She doesn't need to say her prayers next to an addict. She isn't supposed to be the one pushing the needle into his vein, tucking him in safe and sound.

She'll go home now, he just knows it. Without him she has no one else to guide her into the underworld. She'll stop, head back to whatever bum fuck Bible belt town she's from. She'll date the valedictorian, Hell, she'll BE the valedictorian. She'll get married, have babies, a white picket fence. She'll have a big dumb golden retriever that noses visitors in the junk and fetches balls the brats throw in the yard.

And Seth Gecko? He'll clean up his shit like the fucking boss he is. He'll take back from the world that's spent too much time taking from him. Fuck Richie and his Snake-Bitch. He doesn't need him. A new suit, some new papers and the same old Gecko know how. He'll get his balls screwed on. He'll be back on top.

He smiles. Staring at the ceiling, tourniquet still tied tightly around his arm, empty syringe lying discarded and forgotten on the scratchy comforter next to him.  
She's not ready, neither is he but she'll go home and it'll all be ok. He tells himself that over and an over.

She'll be ok.

She'll be ok.

She'll be ok.

Maybe if he says it enough it'll be true.

 

 

Richard Gecko's plans were like Communism. They worked well in theory but in practice human nature always got in the way. He never understood what was so great about human nature. That was Seth's job.

All his Katie-cakes had needed to do was just listen to him. He knew what was best for everyone. They'd all get what they wanted. He'd worked it out a hundread times. People just had to trust him. For one fucking time, people just needed to do what Richie said.

He'd told her to get out of the car. She'd pulled a Linda Blair and, for a second, he'd thought everything would be alright. Kate would see his way. He'd explain it to her. She'd follow him unquestioningly like her blood had shown her following Seth.

He should have known that she was a loose cannon where her brother was concerned but he was so sure that tenuous bond they'd somehow formed would make her see sense, see that he knew best for her. Seth wasn't the only that could lead.

When the second shot had rung out and her scent (lavender, vanilla, and fresh hundread dollar bills) slowly faded to the coppery tang that was blood and loss. He'd found himself confused. He could still fix this though. Scott could give her his venom. HE would give her his venom. She could be his. She could be alive and everyone would still get what they wanted...

Kate had looked at him than, looked through him than. She'd seen his wheels turning and it had disgusted her. He'd seen the emotion come into view as she fought for her last few seconds of life. He'd watched those pure innocent eyes lose their faith.

_There's no more love left, Richard_

Richard Gecko knew he could have given her everything she'd ever wanted.

_I hope you burn in Hell_

He just wished he'd have kicked her out of the car.

She'd have been alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Tracy Chapman song of the same name. Comments? Let me know what you think.


End file.
